A Family Affair
by ChazzMan
Summary: Smallville Kansas, 1989. A meteor shower hits, containing a ship from another world which is discovered by family of farmers, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Inside they find a boy with extraordinary powers. Later the three pick up business tycoon Lionel Luthor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meteor Shower

Smallville, October 1989. A good year for the growing town. Everyone was working and the promise of LuthorCorp's expansion had everyone exited. Everyone was so busy looking towards the future, no one was watching the skies.

On a seemingly average day, a meteor shower made it's way through space to the little Kansas town. Among the debris were strange colored rock fragments and a small ship no more than a few meters wide that held the world's only hope for the future.

A blue and white helicopter flew over a cornfield to the outskirts of the town, past a large sign that read: Welcome to Smallville Kansas Pop 25,001 Creamed Corn Capital of the World.

The helicopter sported a large L with a smaller blue C inside, the proud logo of LuthorCorp Industries. Inside was the pilot, a middle aged bearded man with short black hair and a young red-haired boy. The man was Lionel Luthor, the wealthy owner and CEO of LuthorCorp Industries. He casually read the latest copy of the Daily Planet newspaper with a headline that read: Green Industries CEO Missing Presumed Dead. He put the paper down then looked at his son, who was shaking with his eyes held tightly shut.

"This has got to stop." Lionel said to the child. "Open your eyes, Lex."

"I can't !" Lex yelled with his eyes tightly closed.

"Luthors are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders," Lionel said as he put his arm around Lex's shoulders. He leaned closer to Lex's face, but Lex's eyes were still shut. "You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed."

Meanwhile the meteorites, along with the pod, hit Earth's atmosphere. They flew towards the ground, leaving a fiery trail through the air.

Unaware of the coming tragedy, Lionel continued his meeting with some local farmers outside by the cornfield. Lionel looked around to see his son, but Lex was nowhere near.

"Lex ?" Lionel called out. "Son ?"

Lex Luthor stood beside the cornfield, then turned toward his father. Lionel looked at Lex, then turned back to the farmers.

"Now, where do I sign?" Lionel asked the farmers.

"Right here, Mr. Luthor." One of the farmers replied as Lex started walking out into the cornfield.

"Help me," a faint voice said.

"Huh?" Lex asked surprised. He stopped and looked around.

"Help me, please." The voice repeated.

Lex looked around, scared. He looked up to see a scarecrow. Alex started running through the field in a panic. He pulled out an asthma inhaler then fell to the ground. Lex lost his grip on the inhaler and it dropped it short distance away from him. He reached for it then sat up with his back against a wooden pole, and heard a voice.

"Hey, kid." The voice said from above. Lex slowly turned around and looked up at the pole to see a guy roped to the pole in nothing but boxer shorts with an 'S' spray-painted on his bare chest.

"Uhh!" Lex said as he fell back.

"Help me," the guy said to Lex. "Help me, please."

In the distance, the meteorites hit the atmosphere with black plumes of smoke. Lex has gotten to his feet and watched the sky in shock. The meteorites hit the ground in the cornfield then a large cloud of debris started towards him. He ran as fast as he could and the cloud blasted over the guy roped to the cross.

"Aaah!" Lex screamed as the blast overtook Lex and bowled him over.

Just outside of Smallville, the Jonathan and Martha Kent drove home in their red pick-up truck after a visit to a local flower shop. Both were in their late twenties and local farmers. Jonathan had short light brown hair and Martha had lighter shoulder length hair. A meteorite hit by the side of the road and Jonathan swerved the truck to try to avoid it.

"What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha asked, scared.

Martha and Jonathan looked back to see another meteor hit the road, then the ship crashed in front of them. It hit the road first, and flames shot up on the road before skidding off into a field, thick black smoke in it's wake. Jonathan turned around just in time to see the explosion, and he slammed on the brakes. As the truck disappeared into the black smoke, there is a loud crash.

Meanwhile at the cornfield, Lionel was frantically searching for his son.

"Lex! Lex!" Lionel called out as he ran into the cornfield. "Where are you?"

Lionel ran a little further and arrived at a large open area where the cornfield was completely flattened. Lionel looked down to see a tuft of red hair on the ground. He leaned down and picked it up, then looked around.

"Lex ?" Lionel called. "Lex ?" Lionel saw something move and ran over to find Lex lying on the ground, whimpering, with most of his hair gone. He then stepped back with a look of horror and disgust on his face.

The Kent truck now was turned over in a ditch, with it's wheels still spinning. Martha and Jonathan, hung upside down and slowly come to. Jonathan looked over at Martha, who was clutching her head, her red tulips scattered all over the roof of the truck. Jonathan glanced out the window, and something caught his eye.

Jonathan watched as a small pair of bare feet walked across the smoking debris. Jonathan stared in disbelief for a moment then called out to his wife. "Martha?" Jonathan asked.

Martha turned her head to look out the driver's side window and they look at each other in shock. Outside, a naked little dark haired boy, about three years old, crouched down and looked inside the cab of the truck, and gave the occupants a huge, friendly grin. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other again, stunned. The Kents then crawled out of their truck and Martha wrapped a blanket around the child.

"Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha." Jonathan said.

"Then where did he come from?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but he must have parents." Jonathan said. They walked a little further then find the pod.

"Well, if he does," Martha began, "they're definitely not from Kansas."

"Sweetheart, we can't keep him." Jonathan said. "What are we going to tell people-we found him out in a field?"

"We didn't find him," Martha said. "He found us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Family

A fire-truck zoomed down the road with the siren wailing, the corn fields were smoldering, and the air was thick with smoke. Jonathan ran down the road to a blue flatbed truck with hay in the back, covered by a burlap tarp. He glanced inside the window and pulled open the drivers side door. Inside a man was leaning limp against the steering wheel.

"Teddy !" Jonathan yelled. Jonathan pulled the man back from the steering wheel and checked to see if he was okay. He looked at the cracked windshield to sees a hole, directly in line with where the head of the truck's driver would have been. Jonathan took a step back, took a deep breath and fought off tears as he realized whatever came through the windshield killed Teddy.

Martha held the child tightly as they stood next to Teddy's blue truck, and watched the fiery cornfields die down. Jonathan struggled to push the child's ship onto the bed of the truck then covered it up with the tarp. Martha watched and hugged the boy close. Jonathan looked at them, and Martha looked back hopefully. Jonathan sighed and continued covering the ship with the tarp.

Jonathan drove Teddy's truck out of the city, with Martha and the young buy next to him. Jonathan looked over to see Martha cuddle the boy close, and smile at him. Suddenly, Martha glanced up at the road ahead to see Lionel Luthor run onto the road and wave his arms frantically.

"Jonathan, watch out !" Martha yelled. Jonathan looked up and slammed on the brakes then the truck skidded to a stop.

"Stop! Please !" Lionel yelled frantically. "Help !" The truck stopped, and Jonathan quickly climbed out of the cab.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked.

"My son..." Lionel began.

"What about him?" Jonathan asked. "Is he hurt?

"He... he..." Lionel began. "I... I can't..."

"Mister, Mister calm down !" Jonathan said, then started speaking slowly. "Where is your son?" Lionel then just turned toward the field behind him.

"He-he's in there." Lionel said, pointing to Lex

While Lionel stood in one spot, Jonathan rushed out into the field then Lionel slowly followed. Jonathan eventually came across Lex, clad in his private school uniform. Lex was lying curled up in the ground, unconscious. He was now bald, except for one little tuft of red hair on top of his head. Jonathan knelt down beside Lex and checked his pulse, while Lionel looked on.

"Give me a hand," Jonathan said to Lionel as he jumped to his feet. Lionel continued to stand there, staring at Lex in shock while Jonathan took off his coat.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Lionel asked. "His...hair is..." Jonathan covered Lex with his coat and gathered the boy up in his arms as Lionel remained in shock. Jonathan turned and gave Lionel a look of disbelief before hurrying back to the truck, then eventually Lionel followed.

As the truck sped towards town, Lionel sat next to Martha holding Lex, who was floating in and out of consciousness.

"Can't we go any faster?" Lionel asked, frustrated.

"We're doing the best that we can," Jonathan said.

"What are you carrying back there?" Lionel asked, glancing out the back window. "It's slowing us down."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, and ignored the question. The young boy glanced over at Lex and smiled at him then Lex opened his eyes slowly and looked back at the boy. The boy reached over and touched Lex's head, running his fingers down the side of Lex's face in curiosity. Lex gave a tiny smirk, then his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. The boy continues to smile and settled back into his seat. Lionel looked at the child in the blanket, puzzled, then looked back at the road.

A little later they arrived at Smallville hospital. Lionel slowly approached a window and looked through it, his face was concerned and fearful. Inside Lex, now completely bald, was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. Lionel turned away from the window and walked down the hall, which was filled with injured Smallville residents. He passed Jonathan, who reached out and touched Lionel's arm.

"Hey...how's your--how's your son?" Jonathan asked.

"He's in shock, but he'll survive." Lionel replied. "You saved him, acting so quickly."

"I'm glad I could help out," Lionel said.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." Lionel said.

"Jonathan Kent," Jonathan replied. Lionel then extended his hand, and the two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent." Lionel said. "If there is ever anything I can do for you..." He began, but Jonathan just shook his head, letting Lionel know that's not necessary.

"Please," Lionel began, "call me." Lionel reached into his jacket and took out a business card which he handed to Jonathan.

"I mean that, Mr. Kent." Lionel said. Jonathan looked down at the card with a look of

thoughtfulness on his face. Jonathan then looked up to see Martha and the boy standing in the hallway then walked over towards them.

"Martha, can I speak with you for a moment?" Jonathan asked. Martha nodded and set the child down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Martha asked.

"You know what I want to talk about," Jonathan said, trying to keep his voice low. He looked back at Lionel then walked around the corner with Martha. Lionel took a few steps closer and watched as the young boy walked into Lex's room.

"What are we going to do with this boy?" Jonathan asked. "We can't keep him."

"Why not?" Martha asked. "I doubt Clark's parents are going to come looking for him."

"Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I thought my family name would make a good first name." Martha replied.

"Well that doesn't matter, he has to have parents Martha." Jonathan said. "Even if they're not from around here."

'Why not just ask around, it shouldn't be too hard to find his parents in Hicksville?' Lionel thought. 'Unless they were killed in the meteor shower.' He looked into the room at the two boys and saw a large piece of medical equipment start to fall over. Lionel jumped then saw the boy catch the machine with one hand behind his back. 'What the hell?' Lionel wondered. 'That must way at least a hundred pounds.'

"Jonathan, did you see what we were carrying in the back of the truck?" Martha asked, and Jonathan held his finger in front of his mouth. "A space ship Jonathan," Martha said lower. "That boy is from some place far, far away and he needs someone like us to care for him before people find out and start doing things to him."

"Ok, I'll ask Ethan when we get home if he has heard anything about a missing child," Jonathan began, "and if not, we can keep him."

"Thank you Jonathan," Martha said. "Thank you so much."

'An alien, and with powers like that at such a young age?' Lionel thought. 'Just imagine how much potential, and how profitable this could be.' Lionel then walked around the corner as he heard Martha and Jonathan finish talking. "Ah, Mr. Kent." Lionel began. "Would I be able to trouble you for one more little favor?"

"What do you need, Mr. Luthor?" Jonathan asked.

"Please, Lionel." Lionel said. "I've just received word from my brother that his son didn't return home. You see, he came in with Lex and myself, and when I couldn't find my son, I asked my nephew to return to the helicopter back to Metropolis."

"Do you know where he could be?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, I remember he had a slight fascination with the oddest looking thing we saw beside the road on the way in, I'd say it was about a meter wide, probably three meters long and made of some type of steel." Lionel explained. "It looked strong enough to protect him from a lot of the debris, although I'm hoping he stayed with the Rosses, whom I had a meeting with today. He's about three years old, short black hair, very friendly, but not too talkative."

"Mr. Luthor, I believe we've already found your nephew." Jonathan said.

"You have?" Lionel asked. "Where is he?"

"I believe he's in the room with your son," Jonathan replied. "Martha and I found him before we found you and your son."

"I guess that's two I owe you now, Mr. Kent." Lionel said. "I'll take him back to his father later today, also I'm going to send something to pick up that large object, I'm curious to see what it really is."

"More than likely nothing of interest," Jonathan said.

"Maybe, it's a spaceship," Lionel said with a laugh. Jonathan had a little laugh, then Lionel walked into the hospital room and gave the boy a hug of relief.

"Martha, I have something to tell you." Jonathan began.

Lionel waited outside with the boy for several minutes til a limo pulled up in front of the hospital. He opened the back door but the boy just stared at him. "Get in," Lionel said then followed the boy inside.

"Where to Mr. Luthor?" The driver asked.

"Metropolis," Lionel replied and the limousine began moving. He then picked up and started reading a nearby newspaper while the boy just stared at him, confused. "Listen, uh..." Lionel began then looked back at the paper. The top headline read: LuthorCorp expands with the takeover of Klark Teknik. "Klark." Lionel said with a nod. "You're a very special boy, and I'm going to give you a good home in Metropolis. You'll stay with me, my wife and my son Lex. You remember Lex?" He asked and the boy smiled. "Well, Klark, welcome to the family."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Job

Metropolis, today. Vehicles of almost every color and size zoomed around the busy city and it's various business buildings, including the magnificent LuthorCorp tower. Lionel Luthor worked busily at his desk in his office on the top floor when a young man walked in. He was bald and looked to be in his early twenties. "Welcome Lex," Lionel said.

"Why have you called me dad?" Lex asked as he took a seat. "I was busy working at home."

"Working at home?" Lionel asked with a laugh. "Recuperating from partying around last night is more like it."

"Regardless of my activities, I believe I have the day off of work." Lex said.

"Day off? You should always work at your full potential to get ahead in the real world son, I've told you that many times." Lionel said. "You should be more like you're brother, he's excelling at Excelsior Prep."

"Can't I go one day without hearing about the great Klark Luthor?" Lex asked.

"Ok, then let's talk about you." Lionel said. "Despite your attitude problem, your work here at LuthorCorp has been exemplary and I am going to give you a promotion."

"A promotion?" Lex asked.

"Yes, I'm opening up a new plant in Smallville and you are going to run it." Lionel explained.

"Smallville?" Lex asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and I expect you to be there and ready by tomorrow." Lionel said. "Your place should be finished construction by then."

"My place?" Lex asked.

"Yes, I thought that I'd have the Luthor ancestral home rebuilt here in Kansas." Lionel said. "It has been shipped over from Scotland stone by stone to just outside Smallville. It's a good place for you to stay, and the rest of us to visit."

"And a bribe to ship me off to Hicksville," Lex said.

"Come on Lex, it's a good opportunity." Lionel said.

"And who gets my job?" Lex asked.

"Klark," Lionel replied.

"But he's still in high school !" Lex yelled as he jumped to his feet. "You just want to get rid of me so you can spend time with 'the good son'."

"Don't be so dramatic Lex, I just want what's best for my boys." Lionel said. "I've got a lot of work to do. I suggest you take this job, so go home or wherever to think about it."

"Yeah, fine." Lex said and stormed out of the office. He walked out of the building to see someone leaning against his new blue-grey Porsche with a licence plate that read: Lex. "Klark, what do you want?"

"To congratulate you on your new job," Klark replied with a laugh. He was a teenager now, around fifteen years old, with slightly long black hair and a pair of black sunglasses.

"You mean to gloat," Lex said.

"So sensitive," Klark said and moved aside. "You could really use a vacation to this Smallville. It sounds like a wonderful place," he said and laughed some more.

"Well enjoy your new job, brother." Lex said and got in his Porsche. "Because when I take over, it's all over for you."

"Oh yeah, your precious LexCorp idea, I almost forgot." Klark said. "Keep dreaming Lex. I'll just get that too and name it KalCorp, ha."

"Kal, I still think that's a stupid nickname." Lex said. "There's no Kal in yours."

"You're just jealous because it's more creative than Lex and that I'm so much better looking," Klark said. He shook his head to send waves through his long hair, then touched Lex's smooth head. "But I can't really blame you there, Cue ball."

"Don't flatter yourself," Lex said. He started his car and Klark watched him speed off. Klark then walked inside LuthorCorp and up to his father's office.

"Hey dad, I'm here like you asked." Klark said as he walked in. "What did you want?"

"Oh good, take a seat." Lionel said. "I'm expecting one of my clients shortly that has been unwilling to keep his end of a deal we have made. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying and giving me a hand to encourage him to pay."

"If you want," Klark said and took a seat.

A little later Lex's Porsche passed by a large billboard that read: Welcome to Smallville Kansas Pop 45,001 The meteor Capital of the World! with another behind it that read: Pleasant Meadows Another Luthor Corp Project New Homes starting at $245,000 Making America a Better Place to Live.

Lex continued driving towards a plant. The sign outside the plant read: Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No. 3. Lex pulled into a parking space then took off a pair of black and got out of the car into the rain. He looked around, took off a pair of black driving gloves and sighed.

"Thanks dad," Lex said sarcastically then walked inside the plant.

Later that day as the bus started to leave Smallville high it was flagged down by Pete Ross. "Hey ! Stop !" Pete yelled as the bus came to a slow stop halfway out of the parking lot. He ran inside and walked down to a free seat while everyone laughed. Pete dropped in the seat and let his head hit the window gently. Pete was in his mid-teens with short hair and a loose plain t-shirt.

"Hey slowpoke," a voice said. Pete turned around to seeing a smiling attractive girl with short blonde hair. "Didn't think you'd make it at all, with your football tryout and all."

"I didn't make the team, Chloe." Pete said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chloe said. "I guess you're just going to have to dedicate more time to the Torch."

"It's not that I didn't want to do the Torch, I was trying to avoid being the scarecrow." Pete said.

"Scarecrow?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an "S" on his chest." Pete explained. "Like a scarecrow."

"Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Chloe said.

"Why do you think I was trying out for the team?" Pete asked. "Figure they wouldn't choose one of their own, but that hope's gone."

"Don't worry about it Pete, I'm sure something else to boost your popularity will come up." Chloe said.

"I hope so," Pete said as the bus stopped. "It's my stop, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." Chloe said and Pete got off of the bus. He passed by his house, saw everyone was gone and went for a short walk.

A little ways away Lex was driving his Porsche to the town while a large red flat bed truck rolled down the road in the opposite direction. An unnoticed metal coil fell from the back of the truck and onto the road. Pete continued walked onto the bridge then stopped and looked over the railing down at the water

Lex's cell phone rang then he looked away from the road and retrieved it from his jacket pocket. He looked up and suddenly saw the metal coil on the road. Lex frantically tried to pump the breaks and shift gears but he hit the coil and lost control of the car. Pete looked up to see the car coming at him and tried to jump out of the way but Lex hit Pete and knocked him over the bridge. Lex eventually skidded the Porsche to a stop and ran out to see Pete sink below the water. "Damn it," Lex said. He looked around then dove into the water after Pete. Lex found Pete at the bottom of the river then pulled him out of the water.

Lex set Pete down on the ground by the river then started giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and cardiovascular stimulation. "Come on ! Don't die on me !"

Pete coughed and spit up some water. He coughed up some more then opened his eyes and looked up at Lex. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that hit you," Lex replied then extended his hand. "Lex Luthor."

"Pete Ross," Pete said. He shook Lex's hand, then Lex helped him to his feet. "Thanks for jumping in and saving me."

"It's the least I could've done," Lex said and they both had a little laugh. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Lex and Pete arrived at the Ross household in Lex's mangled Porsche. Lex helped Pete out of the car as Pete's parents and Chloe ran out of the house. "What happened ?" Mr. Ross asked.

"I was hit by a car," Pete replied.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Mrs. Ross asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pete replied. "Just a little banged up, and wet from the fall off the bridge."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" Mr. Ross asked.

"That would be me, Lex Luthor" Lex said. He extended his hand to Mr. Ross to shake but Mr. Ross looked him up and down and ignored his hand.

"A Luthor," Mr. Ross said. "That would explain it. Hit an innocent kid then drop him off at home, expecting it all to be forgotten."

"Dad, he saved my life." Pete protested.

"Yeah, he almost took it too." Mr. Ross said, then walked back into the house.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave," Lex said. He took a card out of his wet shirt and passed it to Pete. "Incase you, or your father, wants to get in contact with me, this is how to contact me." Chloe walked closer to Pete and saw the business card.

"You're the new owner of the LuthorCorp Plant?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Lex replied and walked towards the car.

"Would I be able to get an interview with you for the Torch?" Chloe asked. "It's our school paper."

"Normally I don't do interviews, especially for school papers, but I'll make an exception in your case." Lex said. "I should get back and get another car, I haven't even been to my house yet. Whenever you have a time in mind, give me a call." Lex said then drove off in the car.

"That's my Chloe," Pete said and headed to the door, "Always thinking of her story."

That night, a strange young character watched Frank's Auto Repair shop from the shadows. A man inside the shop started up a car engine then looked out to see the character in the shadows, as he smiled. " Jeez, kid. You scared the crap out of me." Frank said as the kid approached him. "Don't I know you? You look like that scarecrow kid. Where the hell you been?"

The kid smiled, but remained silent. "Hey, freakazoid." Frank said. "Wake up."

Frank poked the kid on the shoulder and got an electric charge that threw him across the shop, knocking over a tool cart. Frank then looked up from the ground as the kid approached.

"That was twelve years ago, man. It was just a game," Frank said, trembling. "What do you want?"

"To play," the kid replied.

The kid reached out and touched Frank's chest, electrocuting him. He picked Frank up and pinned him to the wall. The kid then looked up to see a picture on the wall of three guys in Smallville High Football team uniforms and the glass covering the picture shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homecoming

The next day Pete and Chloe watched in a large crowd as emergency medical personal took a an out of a store on a stretcher. "That's the third guy this week," Pete said.

"And they're all former jocks," Chloe added.

Pete then tapped Chloe on the shoulder and indicated to a strange tall skinny boy around their age. "Who's the weirdo?" Pete asked.

"I don't know, let's check him out." Chloe said. She took out her digital camera and snapped a picture of the boy, then went on their way.

A little later at the Torch off at the high school Chloe opened on old high school yearbook to show a picture of the boy from earlier on a computer screen. "His name is Jeremy Creek," Chloe said. "This is a picture of him twelve years ago," she began then brought her camera picture which looked almost identical, up on a computer screen, "this is one I took four hours ago."

"That's impossible, he'd be like twenty-six." Pete said. "Must be a kid who looks like him."

"My money was on the evil twin theory, till I checked this missing persons." Chloe said then passed Pete a report. "Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance, that's why he hasn't aged a day."

"So you're telling me he just woke up?" Pete asked.

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone." Chloe explained.

"The electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell," Pete said. "And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?"

"I don't know, but I found this." Chloe said and passed an article to Pete

"Comatose boy found in field, twenty yards from meteor strike." Pete read aloud.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body," Chloe said.

"It seems we have another addition to the Wall of Weird," Pete said. They then walked into a dark room and Pete flipped on a light to reveal all kinds of newspaper clippings and photographs covering almost an entire wall in the room. "I can't believe this all started out as a scrapbook."

"Every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower." Chloe said while walking along the wall. She gazed at several different articles including an area man that gained finger on left hand - lost one on right, a dredging that revealed bizarre, glow in the dark Geodes and a time magazine with a young girl in a princess outfit crying titled 'Heart Break in the Heart Land. Chloe looked down at he watch and ran out of the room.

"Chloe, what is it?" Pete asked.

"My appointment with Lex," Chloe began. "It starts in five minutes, I almost forgot all about it." She grabbed her jacket and ran to the door. "You can handle this Jeremy story until I get back."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find out." Pete said.

"Thanks, be back soon." Chloe said and walked out.

Chloe stared in awe as she arrived at a large stone mansion just outside of the main city. "Welcome to stately Luthor Manor," she said to herself. She buzzed at the gate, but no one answered.

Chloe walked inside the mansion and down a deserted hallway, looking around. "Hello?"

She continued looking around then walked to the door of a room, and heard and saw two people fencing. Chloe watched with surprise as a female combatant pinned a man to the wall. In frustration, the man threw his sword across the room, at the wall right next to where Chloe was standing. The sword embedded in the wall by her head and Chloe looked at the sword by her head in shock. The man looked over and took off his mask to reveal himself as Lex. "Chloe?" Lex asked but Chloe just glanced nervously at the sword in the wall by her head. "I didn't see you."

"I...uh... buzzed but no one answered," Chloe said nervously.

Lex walked over to her and grabbed the sword. He pulled it out of the wall while Chloe looked on nervously. "How'd you get through the gate?"

"I kinda squeezed through the bars, being a reporter I do that a lot." Chloe replied with a smile. "If this is a bad time-"

"Oh, no, no. I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." Lex said and tossed her his mask.

"This is a great place," Chloe said, looking around in Awe as Lex walked past her.

"Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt," Lex said.

"I meant, it's roomy." Chloe said quickly and self-consciously. Lex then walked out of the room, into the hallway and Chloe followed.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home, or so my father claims." Lex said. "He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"Yeah, I remember trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in." Chloe said, still looking around.

Lex stopped as he ascended the staircase to the second floor. He turned back and looked down at Chloe, who had been trailing along behind him but was still on the first floor landing. "My father had no intention of living here, he's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why'd he ship it over?" Chloe asked.

"Because he could," Lex replied as they both reached the second floor that had a fire blazing in the fireplace. Lex pulled off his white fencing jacket to reveal a black shirt on underneath. As he moved around the room quickly, he removed his fencing uniform and got otherwise organized. Lex crossed the room, threw the fencing jacket and placed a towel around his neck. He went over to a table with beverages and fruit, and with his back to Chloe, started opening a blue bottle of water. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Well first I guess I'd like if you could tell me about the heroic Lex Luthor rescue," Chloe said.

"Ha, I'd hardly call it heroic." Lex said. "I hit someone into a river with my car then pulled him out. I at least owed him that."

"Pete and I understand, but his father doesn't," Chloe said.

"He just doesn't like me, even before the accident," Lex said. "It's ok," he said then reached up and rubbed his bald head. "I've been bald since I was nine." He turned around and looked into a full length mirror. "I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"I don't think it's anything personal, he's just not crazy about your dad." Chloe said.

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, understandable." Lex said. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Just to ask about your plans for the plant," Chloe said. "My father has been a LuthorCorp employee for a while, and everyone is a little uneasy about you taking it over. Do you have any major plans for the plant?"

"Expansion," Lex replied. "I am planning on renaming the plant LexCorp in the near future and break out from the LuthorCorp wing. I want to prove to everyone that just because I'm Lionel Luthor's son doesn't mean I am going to be him."

"How is your managing going to be so different from your father's?" Chloe asked.

"Well for one, I treat an employee like a person rather than just a worker," Lex replied. "I believe that living here in Smallville allows me to connect to the regular person as opposed to my father working high at LuthorCorp tower. I'm trying to meet the people of Smallville so I can see them and they can see me as a regular person.

"And how many 'regular people' have you connected with so far?" Chloe asked.

"Pete, and yourself." Lex replied. "Also Mrs. And Mr. Ross, but I wouldn't exactly consider that a successful meeting."

They both had a little laugh then Chloe's cell phone rang. "I'm so sorry Mr. Luthor," Chloe said as she took out her phone.

"Please, Lex." Lex said as Chloe answered the phone.

"Pete?" Chloe asked. "This better be important."

"Well I thought that you'd be interested that Jeremy Creek was chose as the scarecrow twelve years ago," Pete said. "It seems like he's getting revenge on the former jocks that strung him up."

"Good job Pete," Chloe said. "Do you know if they are any more jocks on his hit list, or how he is putting them in comas?"

"It seems to only be those three so I don't know if he has anymore plans," Pete said. "As for the how, I'm still clueless."

"If only we could see their medical records we might get a clue," Chloe said.

"You seem to be having some trouble," Lex said.

"It's a case Pete and I are working on," Chloe began. "It seems this former student of the high school is taking revenge on jocks that picked on him, but we don't know anyway to stop him."

"What is he doing to them?" Lex asked.

"He's putting them into comas, somehow." Chloe replied.

"And their medical records would help?" Lex asked.

"Possibly," Chloe said. "It might at least provide some clue."

"Then I'll get them," Lex said.

"You will?" Chloe asked.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble, I've done a lot worse for a friend." Lex said. "Besides, I can't ruin my new 'hero' rep."

"Well thank you Lex, that would be just great." Chloe said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll contact you when I have them." Lex said. "You and Pete should find this character before he hurts someone else."

"We will," Chloe said. "And thanks again," she said then walked out of the room.

Chloe arrived at the Ross household a later to see Pete answer the door in a tux. He stared at Chloe as she gasped. "Oh my god, I forgot." She said, looking at Pete in his tuxedo.

"You forgot about homecoming?" Pete asked.

"It's just this whole Jeremy thing..." Chloe began then trailed off. "I have my dress at home, just forgot it was tonight."

"Well we can go back to your place and you can get ready," Pete said. "We can enjoy ourselves tonight then continue the investigation tomorrow."

"You don't think he would do anything at homecoming?" Chloe asked.

"Why would he?" Pete asked. "He already got revenge against those jocks that strung him up, the current students never even met the guy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chloe said. "Then to my place we go," she said as they got a ride from Mr. Ross.

Pete and Chloe, in a beautiful dark red dress, showed up at their first dance at Smallville High. It was decorated with a few streamers in the hall and a large banner in the gymnasium. Pete and Chloe had a short dance to a song by the band Remy Zero, then walked over to a table to get some punch. "What do you think?" Pete asked.

"Well it certainly tops any dance I've ever been to," Chloe said.

"And now for the naming of the homecoming king and queen," a voice said.

"Oh I wonder who it could be?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"They are Whitney Foreman and Lana Lang," the voice said as the two walked on stage. Whitney had short blonde hair and was quarterback of the Smallville Crows football team, and Lana had long dark brown hair, pink dress, and was captain of the cheerleaders.

"Whitney and Lana, the usual Smallville royalty." Pete said.

Chloe nodded then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Chloe, it's Lex. I got the medical records and think I have discovered Jeremy's secret."

"You have?" Chloe asked. "What is it?"

"Well because of his massive electrolyte imbalance, it's my assumption that he may have the ability to manipulate electrical fields around himself, seemingly producing electricity." Lex explained. "Theoretically he could use this ability to alternate the electrical message produced and received by the brain and cause a coma."

"That's amazing, do you know what could stop it?" Chloe asked then paused. "Are you calling from a cell phone."

"Yeah, I'm on my way to your school with my theoretical cure." Lex said. "I'll meet you outside in about five minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Chloe said and hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Pete asked.

"Lex and Jeremy," Chloe replied. "Just follow me," she said then led Pete outside.

Lex drove into the Smallville high parking lot and parked in the back. As he got out of the car he looked up to see Jeremy walked into the parking lot. Lex stared at Jeremy, remembering him from the meteor shower. "It can't be," Lex said. Jeremy looked back at Lex, then continued walked towards the school.

Jeremy stopped at the sprinkler system outside the building and opened it up. "Jeremy, you can't do this." Lex said. "The people in there didn't do anything to you."

"I'm not doing this for me," Jeremy said. "I'm doing this for others like me, it's the only way to help them." Jeremy turned back to the system as Lex broke nearby glass and took out an axe. "Look, I don't have anything against you." Jeremy said to Lex. "You just leave, and I wont have to hurt you."

Chloe and Pete then walked outside to see Lex and Jeremy arguing. Pete ran for Jeremy, but Jeremy shot him with a bolt of electricity and Pete flew back to the wall. Chloe then ran over to help him. "You shouldn't have done that," Lex said.

"That's it," Jeremy said. He raised a hand and electricity built up among his fingers.

"Hey Jeremy !" Chloe yelled. She glanced at Lex then back at Jeremy. "I'm talking to you freak !"

"What did you call me ?" Jeremy yelled. He turned and raised his hand at Chloe as Lex ran behind him and dug the axe into the sprinkler system. Water shot out at Jeremy as electricity flowed through his body. Jeremy then dropped to the ground as Lex stood over him. "Who are you?" Jeremy asked, confused. "Where am I?"

"I'm Lex Luthor, and you're in Smallville." Lex replied.

"I want to go home," Jeremy said. Lex nodded and helped Jeremy to his feet.

Chloe helped Pete up and they walked over. "Good job Lex," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Lex said as he helped Jeremy to his car. "I guess this hero thing is sticking on me."

"Well, it suits you." Chloe said with a smile, and Lex smiled back.

"Well I'm going to give Jeremy a ride home, I'll talk to you guys later." Lex said and got in his car.

"Hurry back," Chloe said, "and I might save you a dance, hero." Lex smiled then started his car and drove out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later while Chloe and Pete talked against the wall, they saw Lex walk into the gymnasium. Pete took a seat and Chloe walked over to Lex, then took his hand. Pete watched from his seat as Chloe and Lex slow danced to Everything by Lifehouse. After a minute Pete got up and pushed his chair back then searched for some drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kal

That night Klark went to club Zero, his brother's former hangout. He walked in wearing a loose silk red shirt and moved a bit to the techno music playing in the club. Klark sized up various girls as he walked to the bar. "Hey, can I get a scotch on the rocks?" Klark asked, as he took out a hundred dollar bill.

"Sure Kal," the bartender said and poured up the drink. "How are you doin' tonight?"

"Can't complain," Klark replied. "Just looking for a date for the night."

"Well from what I see, there's a great selection tonight," the bartender said.

"I'll check that out myself," Klark said. He finished the drink then went out on the dance floor. Klark spotted one girl about his age with long dark hair, light t-shirt and tight black jeans. 'Nice," he thought. "Hey, you want to dance?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'm Alyssa."

"Kal," Klark said and moved closer.

"So you're the infamous Kal Luthor," Alyssa said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Not all bad I hope," Klark said.

"Depends on what you consider bad," Alyssa said. "I think it's hot."

"Speaking of hot..." Klark began, wiping his forehead. "I could really go for some air, you want to join me?"

"Why not," Alyssa said, then followed Klark to the door. As they got outside, Klark pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. Alyssa paused for a minute, then started kissing back.

"Do I live up to my name?" Klark asked.

"You do," Alyssa said with a laugh, then they continued making out.

The next day, Klark left Excelsior Academy, a large castle-like school, in his new black Ferrari. He sped through Metropolis with a Alyssa sitting next to him. "What do you think of my new ride?" Klark asked.

"It's hot, Kal." Alyssa replied. Klark smirked then turned up the stereo volume with Frantic by Metallica playing and sped up to seventy-five kilometers per hour. Alyssa then let out a quick scream as Klark went over a large bump in the road.

They heard loud police sirens coming up behind them and eventually Klark pulled off of the main road. A police officer got out of the car and walked down to the Ferrari while Klark let out a frustrated sigh. "Licence and registration please," the officer said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Klark asked.

The officer took a step forward, looked at the front license plate then replied. "Kal?"

"Yea, Kal Luthor." Klark said. "Do you know who my father is? Take a guess, please."

"Lionel Luthor," the office replied.

"Good guess," Klark said. "So now what do you think you should do with that ticket?"

"What ticket?" The officer asked.

"Very good," Klark said. "Now you have a good day." The officer took a step back and Klark continued zooming through the city.

After about a half hour of joyriding, Klark parked in front of a large white house in town. He and Alyssa made out in the car for a few minutes until she slowly pulled him off. "I really should go," she said.

"So should I," Klark said, "but I'm still here." He said and tried to kiss her again.

"I really should go Kal," Alyssa said. "Call me later, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." Klark said as she got out of the car, "Later."

"Good bye," Alyssa said. She turned around to wave, but he was already gone.

Klark arrived at work at LuthorCorp after dropping Alyssa off. He parked his Ferrari in his new parking place then walked up to Lionel's office. "Hey dad," Klark said as he walked in.

"Hello son," Lionel said. "Welcome to the real life of work."

"As if school wasn't work," Klark said as he took a seat.

"Well working at LuthorCorp is a lot different from prep school," Lionel began. "Life changing decisions are made here everyday."

"So what will I be doing at this life-changing place?" Klark asked.

"You are the new junior vice-president," Lionel replied. "It was Lex's old position."

"So does that mean after this I get to run my own place?" Klark asked.

"We'll see," Lionel said. "For now, you're a better asset to me right here."

"Ok, so what do I do first?" Klark asked.

"Go downstairs and talk to Simon, he'll tell you all about it." Lionel said. Klark nodded and walked out of the office.

After staying late at work, Klark decided to stop by the Atlantis, a new club opened up downtown. Klark stopped his Ferrari out at front, gave the keys to a valet and walked inside. He listened to the music as he walked to the bar. "Hey, can I get a scotch on the rocks?" Klark asked.

"I'm gonna need to see some id kid," the bartender said.

"What?" Klark asked. "You don't know who I am?"

"No," the bartender replied. "Who are you?"

"Kal," Klark replied but the bartender didn't recognize the name. "Kal Luthor."

"Oh, you're a Luthor." The bartender said.

"Obviously," Klark said. "Now give me that drink."

"Sorry Mr. Luthor, but unless you show me some id provin' your age..." The bartender began and shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget this," Klark said and walked away. He walked out of the club towards his car, and saw someone trying to break into it. "Hey !" Klark yelled. The guy turned around to see Klark then hurried faster to get in.

Klark ran in a super fast speed towards the criminal that just looked like a black and red blur behind him. Klark picked him up high into the air. "You really picked the wrong day pal," he said and threw him hard at a light pole. The pole broke into two, with the larger top piece falling to the ground as the criminal laid there in pain. Klark walked over, picked the criminal up again, and punched him hard in the stomach. He then dropped to the ground and started coughing up blood. Klark kicked the criminal one more time, then got in his car and drove to his house.

When Klark got home he went straight to his room and dropped on his bed. He reached out to his desk and hit a button on his answering machine. "You have six messages," the machine said then the messages began.

"Hey Kal, it's Alyssa. Just wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight. If you can, I'll be here."

"Kal, it's Janie. Why haven't you called? I've waited almost a week and didn't want to this message, but here it is. Please call me when you can."

"Guess who this is? I'm looking forward to your call, so we can finish what we started a few days ago."

"Klark, this is Christopher from the fencing team. You haven't come to any meetings lately and I want to know what's going on. If you can't make it or want to quit the team just let me know."

"Hi Kal, it's Heidi. I thought you could come over and do a little...studying, or whatever. Call me."

"Hey Klark, it's Lex. I'm sure you're enjoying my old job at LuthorCorp and know that I'm hating mine, but actually it's quite the contrary. I knew when work appeared you wouldn't be able to handle it and I've met some people that is actually making this place enjoyable. I even left a little present for you in your room. Later bro."

"End of messages," the machine said and beeped.

"Present?" Klark asked. He crawled to his feet then looked around. Klark found a newspaper on his desk and read the headline aloud. "Lex Luthor comes to town to clean up LuthorCorp and save lives." Klark continued reading silently then threw the paper in the garbage. "Lex is a hero in Hicksville and I'm a working sucker here. Guess I'm going to Smallville."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Houseguest

Klark dropped by his fathers office early the next day. "Hey dad," he said as he walked in.

"Wow, to work early." Lionel said. "I'm impressed, Klark."

"Don't be," Klark said. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Smallville." Klark said.

"Why to Smallville?" Lionel asked. "You want to see your brother?"

"Something like that," Klark replied. "I'm going to be gone for a few days at least, I assume you can make the arrangements for my leave at work and school."

"I guess so, but this is a really impulsive and irresponsible decision." Lionel said. "I'm disappointed in you, son."

"I am sorry, but it wont happen again." Klark said.

"Are you sure?" Lionel asked. He took a Daily Planet newspaper off of his desk and threw it to Klark.

"What's this?" Klark asked.

"Read it," Lionel said.

"'Man assaulted outside Atlantis club late last night,'" Klark read aloud. "So?"

"Continue," Lionel said.

"Known car thief Wesley Pratt was brutally assaulted last night outside the popular club Atlantis. He told police that the assailant was around twenty years of age with short black hair and drove a black Ferrari with the license 'plate that read 'Kal'." Klark read. "Oh."

"Yes, now you understand." Lionel said.

"Why should I hide my powers from them?" Klark asked. "With the abilities I have I should be ruling them."

"I have told you time and time again that true power is better left concealed." Lionel said. "People are always looking to move ahead and if your abilities are made well known, eventually a weakness will be found."

"I don't have a weakness," Klark said.

"As long as you remain in the shadows, it may never be found." Lionel said. "But if you let people know of your power, they will try to control it, and you."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Klark said and headed for the door. "I'll give you a call tomorrow or in a few days to let you know what's going on," he said then walked out.

"Wow, this place is huge." Pete said as he followed Lex and Chloe around Lex's mansion.

"I'm glad you like it," Lex said. "Next I'll show you my car collection."

"Car collection?" Pete asked.

"You said the magic word," Chloe said.

"Are you a big fan of sports cars?" Lex asked Pete.

"Yeah man," Pete replied. "What cars do you have?"

"Well my Porsche is currently being worked on, but besides that I have a BMW, Jaguar and an Astin Martin now." Lex replied. "My brother has the Ferrari. What's your favorite type of car, Pete?"

"Do I have to pick just one?" Pete asked.

"Well you do if you want a ride in one," Lex replied. "And this time you don't even have to get run off a bridge."

"Wow," Pete said. "I'd like a ride in the Jag, man."

"Great choice," Lex said. They all started towards the garage when they heard a buzz. "Who could that be?"

Lex walked downstairs to the front door and answered the intercom. "Who's there?"

"Guess," Klark said.

"Come on in," Lex said and pushed a button.

"Who is it, Lex?" Chloe asked.

"My brother Klark," Lex replied, then looked at Pete. "Pete, do you have your license?"

"Of course," Pete replied. "Why?"

"Take the car for a test drive," Lex said and threw a set of keys to Pete. Pete caught the keys and froze for a moment. "Go on, have some fun."

"Thanks man," Pete said. "You want to come along Chloe?"

"Not really," Chloe replied. "First of all I'm not much of a sports car fanatic, and I'd fear for my life with you driving one."

"Well, suit yourself." Pete said and continued out to the garage.

A minute later Klark walked in and dropped a piece of luggage on the floor. "I am here, big brother." He said.

"Chloe, allow me to introduce you to my younger brother Klark." Lex said.

"Call me Kal," Klark said.

"Why?" Chloe said.

"It's my nickname, you can get it out of Klark." Klark said.

"You can also get leo out of Chloe, but it would be to obscure to notice." Chloe said and Lex laughed.

"I wouldn't expect a hick from Smallville to understand," Klark said, then turned to Lex. "So, where do I stay?"

"Stay?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to stay in Smallville for a couple of days." Klark said. "Dad didn't tell you?"

"I mustn't have got the message," Lex said. "I guess you can stay in the guest house out back. Follow me," Lex said then led them outside.

Lex walked in first, followed by Klark and Chloe. Klark walked in, looked around then jumped on the bed and stretched out. "This will do," Klark said.

"Good," Lex said. "We'll be in the main house if you need anything," he said as he and Chloe began walking out.

"You can go Lex, but your friend's welcome to stay." Klark said with a smile.

"Don't count on it," Chloe said then followed Lex outside and into the main house.

"Excuse my brother," Lex said. "He hasn't learned his manners yet."

"I don't know how you put up with him," Chloe said. "I never would want to."

"It's hard, but I don't have much of a choice." Lex said and took a seat at his desk. "I just don't understand why he's here in Smallville."

"T mock us?" Chloe asked.

"Although he's egotistical and doesn't have respect for small townspeople, I doubt he would come out here just to make fun of them." Lex said. "I'll have to call me father, he should give me some reason."

Lex dialed a number and waited for the receptionist to answer. "LuthorCorp, Lionel Luthor's office."

"Hello Jill, it's Lex." Lex said. "Can I speak with my father?"

"He's in a meeting now, but should be done any minute." Jill said.

"I'll wait," Lex said.

A few minutes later Lionel answered. "Lex?"

"Yeah, what's going on with Klark?" Lex asked.

"I guess he's there now," Lionel said.

"Yeah," Lex replied. "Why is he here?"

"He told me that he wanted to spend some quality time with his brother," Lionel said.

"That's funny," Lex said. "What's the real reason why he's here?"

"I'm not really sure," Lionel said. "We had a fight about something he had done and he probably just wanted to leave. And if he saw your mention in the Smallville paper..."

"...He got jealous and figured he could get something here," Lex finished. "Should've known it would be him trying to get attention, but never would have thought he would ever be jealous of me."

"Believe it or not Lex, Klark does look up to you like little brothers do." Lionel said.

"Why, I was the bald kid that people mocked." Lex said. "Besides he was always the favorite in the family."

"Your mother and I loved you two equally," Lionel said.

"You did until Klark showed up, then because he was 'special' he was the only one you saw so you tried to mold him in your image." Lex said. "Mom cared, until she got too sick."

"Always with the self-pity Lex," Lionel said. "Rejected at school because of your baldness, at home because of your brother's abilities, just accept what you are and deal with it for the future."

"I have dad, and you'll realize that soon enough." Lex said and hung up the phone.

"So what's the story?" Chloe asked.

"Klark's staying here for a few days or until he gets bored," Lex said with a sigh.

"Why don't you stand up to him?" Chloe asked.

"You just don't understand," Lex said.

"Then enlighten me," Chloe said.

"I'm back !" Pete yelled as he walked back in and passed the keys to Lex. "That car is amazing !"

"That's why I bought it," Lex said.

"So Chloe, are we going to the football game now?" Pete asked.

"Football, that sounds like fun." Klark said as he walked in.

"Who's this?" Pete asked.

"Lex's brother Klark," Chloe replied.

"So where's the game?" Klark asked.

"The high school," Pete replied.

"Then let's go," Klark said. "Going in Lex's car?"

"Yeah ,why not." Lex said then led everyone outside.

Everyone arrived at Smallville High that evening, and headed up to the risers by the football field. "Welcome everyone to the first game of the season featuring your Smallville Crows against the Exploits Eagles!" A voice yelled over an intercom.

"Do you have only birds in this town?" Klark asked. "Should at least have the Smallville Cows for more variety," Klark said, then laughed.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Pete whispered to Chloe.

"Just ignore him," Chloe said.

"And here's your captain, Whitney Fordman !" The voice yelled as Whitey ran out on field in then red and yellow uniform, holding his helmet.

"Whitney?" Klark asked. "Isn't that a girl's name?" He asked, but no one answered.

Some music then played, and the cheerleaders cheered on field. Klark stared down at the lead cheerleader and remained silent. "Who's that?" He asked.

"That's Lana Lang," Pete replied.

"I like her," Klark said.

"Sorry man, she's Whitney's girlfriend." Pete said.

"As if he could compare to me," Klark said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Obsession

That night a boy sat in a tree with a video camera, watching Lana in her room after the dance. She took off her tiara and put it in a drawer full of crowns, ribbons, and trophies. She saw a gold box on her bed and opened it then butterflies fly out.

A few minutes later the boy got into a his car and drove home. As he walked inside, he peeked around the corner of the living room to sees a video of Lana playing on the television. He looked in a little further to see his mother sitting on the couch.

"Is this what you do with your time now, Greg?" His mother asked, as she held up a handful of tapes.

"Where did you get those?" Greg asked.

"What do you think?" His mother asked. "In that hole you call a room."

"You had no right to go in there," Greg said.

"Oh, you've got a lot of nerve talking to me about privacy." His mother said. "I am in the garden club with Lana's aunt. How am I going to face Nell knowing that my own son is creeping around videotaping her niece? Is that where you were tonight?"

"No, I was out collecting." Greg replied.

"Two disgusting habits," his mother said.

"Insects aren't disgusting, mom." Greg said.

"Look what has become of you, Greg." His mother said. "This isn't you."

"People change," Greg said.

"Really?" His mother asked. "Monday morning, I am phoning Claremont Military Academy."

"Yeah right, Mom." Greg said.

"No, Greg. I've had it with your behavior," his mother said. "This time I'm making the call."

"Hey, who's gonna take care of my bugs?" Greg asked then walked out to his room, which had dozens of tanks full of insects. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a jar full of fireflies giving off a green glow.

"Don't worry, guys."Greg said. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

Greg started driving out of Smallville with his car filled with his bug tanks. He took a sharp turn and one of the tanks breaks, letting green fireflies and many other bugs loose. Greg started slapping at them as they swarm over him.

"No! No!" Greg screamed. "Ah! Aah!" He continued to scream as he crashed into a telephone pole.

A little later, Greg's mother knocked on his door. "Greg?" She asked. "Greg, where have you been? Greg!" She walked in to see all the tanks were gone and he wasn't there. Greg's mother walked out as Greg on the ceiling looked down, with bug bites all over.

The next day, Greg walked up behind Lana while she was looking at a butterfly mobile. "Beautiful isn't it?" Greg asked.

"Greg. Hey, I didn't recognize you without your glasses." Lana said.

"Did you know the average butterfly only lives for eight hours?" Greg asked.

"The fast die young," Lana said. "They're the rock stars of the insect world."

"Hey, Lana, I was wondering if you would help me with my Lit paper." Greg said.

"Nathaniel West assignment giving you brain freeze?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, it's kicking my ass." Greg said.

"Sure, okay." Lana said.

"Great," Greg said. "How about my house after school?"

"Library might be easier," Lana said.

"It's a date," Greg said then Whitney approached.

"Lana, your aunt's looking for you." Whitney said then Lana walked on. "Hey, bug boy, do me a favor and quit tailing my girlfriend."

"You afraid of a little competition, Whitney?" Greg asked.

"We're not in competition, Greg." Whitney said. "But if I find out you've been leaving butterflies in my girlfriend's bedroom, you'll know about it." He said, then left.

"Yeah, well, just remember." Greg began. "Sometimes you're the windshield, and sometimes you're the bug."

Later while Whitney was driving home, Greg ran up the side of a tree near the road with super speed. As Whitney drove by, Greg jumped on top of the truck and pounded on the roof, denting it. The driver's side window broke and the truck rolled onto its side knocking Whitney unconscious then Greg stood back, watching tentatively.

Klark was driving his Ferrari on the opposite of the road towards the truck and swerved to stop in time. Greg looked up to see him then ran. "Good timing," Klark thought. As Whitney's truck caught fire, Klark ran towards it and pulled him out. The truck exploded and Clark shields Whitney with his body. The flames engulfed them, then the smoke cleared and Clark and Whitney were both uninjured.

Whitney looked up to see Klark. "Who are you?" He coughed out.

"Klark Luthor," Klark replied.

Greg's mother returned to her house and saw the thermostat says at forty-eight degrees Celsius.

"Greg! What's going on here?" His mother asked, as she walked up the stairs. "Greg? I have had–" She stopped as she walked in his room to see it full of spider webs. Greg's mother then turned around to see Greg standing there. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"About two million years of intelligence and instinct," Greg replied.

"You stop this," his mother said. "Stop this right now."

"I can't. See, it's too late. Nature's already taken it's course," Greg said. "First I'll eat, then I'll molt, then I'll mate."

"You need help," his mother said then started to leave but he blocked the way.

"Hey, Mom? Did I ever tell you about the Pharaoh spider?" Greg asked. "It's a fascinating creature. See, after it hatches, it kills its mother." He then opened his mouth and webs came shooting out.

After that Greg took a shower. He started to scrub his neck and a chunk of skin fell to the floor. Greg then continued to peel skin from his face, neck, and chest.

Later that day, Lex saw Chloe outside of her school. "Hey Lex, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to ask you about a possible student that Klark encountered today," Lex asked.

"Do you know his or her name?" Chloe asked, as she led him to the Torch office.

"No, but Klark described him to me." Lex said. "Short, dark hair, kind of geeky looking. His words."

"My guess would be Greg Arkin," Chloe said. She got out the most recent yearbook and showed Lex a picture of Greg.

"Yeah, that's him." Lex said. "It says here that he was a reporter for the Torch, is he still?"

"Well, if your definition of a reporter is someone who actually turns in articles, then no." Chloe replied. "Greg hasn't shown his face in the office for like week."

"We've got to find him," Lex said.

"What's the sudden interest in Greg?" Chloe asked. "What happened between him and your brother?"

"It was nothing," Lex said and headed for the door. "I'll take to you later."

"Please Lex, don't do that." Chloe said.

"Do what?" Lex asked.

"Just shut me out," Chloe replied. "Lex, you're not outgrowing me already are you?

"Chloe, I could never outgrow you." Lex said. "Other than vertically."

"It's amazing how far that Luthor charm will get you," Chloe said and they both smiled. "Now, what's up with Greg?"

Later that day, a little ways outside of Smallville Lana was riding a horse. She rode back to the stable and got off where Klark was waiting. "Your form's good but his gait's off," Klark said "You might want to check your shoes. I'm Klark Luthor."

"Sneaking up like that," Lana began. "You're lucky you didn't get kicked."

"You must be Lana, Nell's niece." Klark said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"We've already met," Lana said.

"I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you," Klark said.

"You were a little preoccupied at the time," Lana said.

"I get the feeling I didn't make a great first impression," Klark said.

"When I was ten, I went to Metropolis for a riding competition." Lana began. "Your father invited us to stay over, my aunt said you had an indoor pool. When I went to check it out, I found you peeking at a girl skinny dipping with your brother. I think he was teaching her the breast stroke."

"That was you? Wow," Klark said, then looked over at a case of ribbons, trophies, and plaques. "Very impressive."

"It's tacky," Lana said. "But it makes my aunt happy."

Lex noticed and pointed to a picture of her wearing a gold necklace with a bright green gem. "That's a very unusual necklace," he said.

"Thanks, it's very special to me." Lana said.

"How come you're not wearing it?" Klark asked.

"I lent it to my boyfriend," Lana replied.

"Lucky guy," Klark said. "What's his name?"

"Whitney Fordman," Lana replied.

"Oh, I met him today." Klark said. "Pulled him out of his truck before it exploded."

"I just came back from seeing him," Lana said. "He's lucky you were there."

"I know the feeling," Klark said. "Kind of makes you wonder if you're with the right guy. One chucks footballs, the other helps save lives."

"For someone who just moved into town, you've got a lot of opinions." Lana replied.

"You just seem more interesting than that," Klark replied. "Well good luck nursing your boyfriend back to health. And tell your aunt that I stopped by," he said, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Exterminator

The next day, Pete and Chloe researched for ideas about Greg. "I found an article about Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they'd been bitten by," Chloe said. "But nothing as extreme as what Lex was talking about. Did you have any luck?"

"Only that Greg didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower," Pete said. "So he couldn't have been exposed to the blast."

"Yeah, but his bugs could have been." Chloe said. "Think about it, pieces of that meteor are still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected so when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy, you end up with... bug boy."

"Look, Chloe, you can't even walk out your door in the summertime without being bitten by a mosquito." Pete said. "Why don't we have a whole town of bug people?"

"Uh, because you need a certain level of toxins to cause a mutation." Chloe said. "Those Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked by swarms."

"Greg did keep tanks of bugs in his room," Pete said. "Maybe they got sick of the view and staged a revolt."

"Well, according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle." Chloe said. "So if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating phase."

A little later, Chloe, Pete and Lex looking in through a window at Greg's house. "It doesn't look like anyone's home," Chloe said.

"The place is a mess," Pete said. "Greg's mom was such a neat freak, she even used to make me take off my shoes."

"Is that what broke up the friendship?" Chloe asked.

"After 7th grade, Greg's parents got divorced and he just stopped calling after that." Pete said. "Which sucked because he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods."

"Hey guys, come here." Lex said and opened a window. They all climbed in and looked around the very messing house. Lex and Pete walked into the bathroom and took pictures of the skin in the shower.

"Oh man, that's disgusting." Pete said. "What is it?"

"I think it's skin," Lex said. "He must be molting."

"You guys better come in here!" Chloe yelled from Greg's room.

"Oh man, looks like your brother's not the only one in Smallville with the hots for Lana." Pete said.

"I think Greg's found his mate," Chloe said, watching on of the Lana videos playing on Greg's television. Lex walked to a corner of the room where the spider webs are thicker. "Clark, what do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Lex said.

"Lex, be careful." Chloe said

"I don't like the look of this," Pete said. Lex pulled the webs apart and Greg's mother fell out, her face shriveled.

"We really have to find Lana," Chloe said.

Lex took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Klark, find Lana. She's in danger," he said, then hung up the phone.

"Why did you ask Klark to find her?" Chloe asked. "We could find her just as quickly."

"Trust me," Lex said.

Meanwhile Lana was feeding the horses in the stable when Whitney walked in. "Your aunt said you were out here,"Whitney said.

"How are you feeling?" Lana asked.

"Better," Whitney replied. "Especially that you're here."

"It's too late, Whitney." Greg said as he entered the stable. "She's mine now."

"Greg?" Lana asked

"Get away from her," Whitney said. He walked towards Greg and Greg threw him cross the stable.

"Greg, what's going on?" Lana asked.

"It's time," Greg said.

"Time for what?" Lana asked.

"For us," Greg replied.

Whitney regained consciousness as Klark entered the stable. "Lana?" Klark asked.

"Greg's got her," Whitney said.

"What happened?" Klark asked.

"I'm not sure," Whitney said. "Greg threw me against the wall like it was nothing, then grabbed Lana. I've never seen somebody that strong before."

'Well not that you know of,' Klark thought. "Which way did he go?"

"He headed off into the woods," Whitney replied.

"Do you know where he's going?" Klark asked.

"No," Whitney replied.

"Well I'll find them," Klark said as Whitney slowly climbed to his feet

"Hey I never got a chance to thank you for..." Whitney began, then looked up but Klark was gone.

Klark ran through the woods at a super speed, searching for Greg and Lana. He saw a large tree fort, then ran up a ladder and busted in. Klark looked down to see Lana under a blanket of webs unconscious.

"Get away from her !" Greg yelled.

"Let her go," Klark said.

"I've been freed and I don't have to listen to anyone," Greg said. "I eat what I want, I go where I want, and I take what I want."

"You're not taking her," Klark said.

"Well, then try and stop me." Greg said. Klark lunged at Greg and they both fell out of the tree fort. When Klark got to the ground, Greg was gone. He looked around and saw Greg run away and jump over a chain link fence. Klark followed Greg into an old warehouse. He becomes uneasy, and saw the meteor rocks on the ground. As Klark slowley walked up some stairs to a wooden platform, and he gets weaker. Greg walked up behind him and picked up a large pipe. Greg hit Klark with it, sending him flying across the warehouse Klark landed right next to some meteor rocks and the veins of his hand started to bulge.

"Did you know the Buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?" Greg asked then lift Klark up and threw him. Klark landed and crawled into a broken concrete shell. "Hey man, where are you? Come on out! I just want to play."

Klark's hand returned to normal and he looked at the shell around him. 'It's lined with lead,' Klark thought.

"Give it up, you can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive," Greg said. Klark came out of the shell and pushed him against another concrete slab. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

Klark threw Greg, and he landed against a support beam. Klark broke off a piece of concrete then threw it, hitting a lever next to Greg. A large piece of construction equipment landed on Greg then thousands of little bugs crawl out from under it. Klark smiled and super sped back to the tree fort.

Klark ran up the ladder then inside. He pulled the webs away from Lana's face and she slowly awoke. "Whitney?" She asked.

"Close, but completely off." Klark said. "It's me, Klark."

"Oh Klark, what happened?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry about it, you're ok now." Klark said. He picked up Lana in his arms then brought her back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Red

Klark returned to the Luthor mansion while Lex sat at his desk talking to Chloe and Pete. "What happened?" Lex asked.

"Lana's safe," Klark said. "And Greg's taken care of."

"What do you mean 'taken care of'?" Chloe asked.

"He wont be threatening anyone anymore, leave it at that." Klark said.

"Would I be able to have a word with my brother alone?" Lex asked.

"We should be going anyway," Chloe said as her and Pete got to their feet. "Someone has discovered a some caves hidden outside of Smallville, and we're going to check them out for the Torch."

"Wow, that sounds fascinating." Lex said sarcastically, then Pete and Chloe walked out.

"What did you do to Greg Arkin?" Lex asked Klark.

"Simply what he deserved," Klark replied.

"He was affected by the meteor rocks and insects, what he did wasn't his fault." Lex said. "What he deserved was treatment, not to be 'taken care of.'"

"He kidnaped Lana and could have killed her," Klark said. "I had to stop him, and might as well have some fun while doing it."

"Sometimes I cannot believe that we are brothers," Lex said.

"Sometimes, neither can I." Klark said.

"And please explain your sudden interest in the meteor rocks," Lex said.

"I encountered some while I was tracking Greg, and found them very interesting." Klark said. "I'm going to go to my room and rest. Also I am planning on extending my stay for about a week or so, if dad calls you can inform him." Klark said then walked out.

After school, Pete and Chloe went out past Route 8 on the highway to meet Tom Randall, a Smallville High student with short curly brown hair. They pulled off of the road to Tom, who waited by his car.

"Hey Tom," Chloe said as they got out of the car. "What's up?"

"Follow me," Tom said. He led them off of the road and through many bushes. They walked into a large cave system with various strange markings all over the walls. They looked up to see one symbol that was two curved lines with dots on top and bottom, and another symbol that looked like a stretched out diamond with an eight in the middle.

"When did you find this?" Chloe asked.

"I stumbled in here yesterday by accident and looked around a bit," Tom replied. "I called the police and talked to someone with the Smallville Ledger, but no one really cared."

"Well you can always count on us," Pete said. He took out a camera and started taking a few pictures.

"Do you know anything about these symbols?" Chloe asked.

"I wish I did," Tom said. "All I know is I've never seen anything like them before."

"Well after we put these in the paper somebody might pay attention to them," Chloe said. She looked at the wall closest and saw a small octagonal slot in the wall, like it was meant for something.

Klark returned to the warehouse, now with Greg and most of the machinery gone. He held his stomach and stumbled against the walls and looked down at the meteor rocks around the warehouse. Klark looked over and saw another man looking and picking at the rocks. He had greying hair and a thin unshaven beard. "Who are you?" Klark asked he tried to back away from the rocks.

"I'm Dr. Hamilton, I study these rocks." He said and picked up a red rock.

"A red rock?" Klark asked. "I thought they were green."

"There are different kinds," Dr. Hamilton said. "I took many samples of the known green meteor rocks and began conducting experiments on them. Trying to discover different chemical and physical properties, molecular composition, etc, but now that I have discovered this red meteor rock, there are so many other possibilities. There could be so many more types of rocks, with so many different properties."

"So what's so different about these red ones?" Klark asked.

"Well both rocks appear to have very similar molecular structures, suggesting that both meteor rocks came from the same place. It is my theory that these meteor rocks come from a system or planet, possibly far from here." Dr. Hamilton said. "As for differences, there is the obvious color difference, molecular mass, and some different properties."

"Different properties," Klark repeated. He looked down to see a piece of red meteor rock next to his feet, but he didn't feel weak. Klark picked it up, the veins in his hand began to ripple, just as the did when he is exposed to green meteor rocks. This time they ripple red, and moved up Klark's hand then up his arm, under his shirt sleeve, leaving no visible traces of it's existence behind.

Klark closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then opened his eyes. They flashed red, almost bloodshot, before returning to normal. Klark let his breath out slowly, sighing in pleasure. He squeezed the rock a little to break a small red piece off then put it in his pocket and walked out of the warehouse.

Lex sat at his desk in the mansion talking on the phone when Klark walked. Lex looked up to see him, then got back to the phone. "I'll call you back," Lex said then looked up at Klark. "Can I help you with anything, brother?"

"Yes, brother," Klark said as he walked closer. "How about you give me what I deserve?"

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"You know I thought about what that crazy bug boy sad," Klark began. "He talked about instincts, survival of the fittest, etc..."

"What's your point Klark?" Lex asked.

"Simply I haven't been 'free'," Klark said. "I've been denying my instincts for far too long." Klark walked right up to Lex and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Klark, put me down !" Lex yelled. Klark smiled then threw Lex on the desk and pressed his face on the desk hard. "What do you want?"

"Everything you have here," Klark replied. "We're both heirs to the Luthor fortune, and I'm the more deserving."

"Are you kidding, you are not even in the family." Lex asked. "You're not even human."

Klark's smiled faded then he threw Lex at the wall. Lex hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. As he slowly crawled to his feet, Klark grabbed Lex by the neck and threw him into the desk. "First I want you to sign over the Smallville plant to me, or I'll earn it by default."

Lex crawled to the chair, quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to Klark. "Oh Lex, this isn't very nice." Klark said. Lex lunged at Klark, but Klark caught him and squeezed Lex's neck until he passed out. Klark put Lex in a chair then bent a set of golf clubs around him, trapping Lex in the chair with only one arm free.

"You're not going to get away with this," Lex said.

"I'll let you relax here and let you sign the plant over to me," Klark said. "I'll be back later, after I get what else I deserve." Klark put a gag in Lex's mouth then left the mansion.

Later Whitney approached Lana, who was sitting in front of her house. She looked up at him as he walked on the porch. "Hey Lana," Whitney said. "Look what I've got for you." He took out her necklace and put it around her neck.

"Thank you," Lana said. "Was it good luck?"

"Yeah, we won twenty-three to twenty-one." Whitney replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lana said. Whitney sat next to Lana and put his arm around her. They heard a noise then saw Klark walk around the side of the house. "Klark?"

"Yeah," Klark said. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Whitney asked.

"I came to see you, Lana." Klark said and walked onto the porch. He walked around them and sat close to Lana on the opposite as Whitney, then put his arm around her. "I need you Lana. I denied it at first, but it's so obvious to me."

"Look man, we appreciate what you did for Lana, but this is too far." Whitney said and pushed Klark's arm away from Lana. "You would do best to leave now."

"Or what?" Klark asked. "You going to beat me up?"

Whitney got to his feet, but Lana put up a hand to hold him back. "Whitney," Lana said and shook her head. "Klark, you seemed confused, you need help."

"I've got all the help I need," Klark said and put his arms around Lana. Whitney grabbed Klark's arm and threw him away from Lana.

"You stay away from her," Whitney said.

"Whitney, you just made a big mistake." Klark said. Whitney threw a punch but Klark grabbed his hand and squeezed hard until Whitney dropped to his knees. Klark then threw Whitney threw a column on the porch and several meters away from the house. Lana jumped to her feet and tried to run, but Klark grabbed her and threw her back to the chair. Klark kissed her forcefully and felt up her back. He ripped apart her shirt then Lana's necklace fell to the chair. Klark felt the pain again and stumbled back. Lana searched for whatever was in reach, grabbed her necklace and swung it at Klark. The piece of meteor rock cut Klark's check then Klark fell back. He felt the blood running down his check with shock then crawled to his feet and ran out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Origins

Klark stormed back to the mansion then drove his Ferrari back to Metropolis at about eighty miles per hour. He parked the car in front of LuthorCorp then went straight up to his father's office. "Mr. Luthor, you're father is in a meeting now !" A receptionist yelled, but Klark ignored her and walked into the conference room. Lionel Luthor and about a dozen LuthorCorp executives looked up at him. "Everybody out," Klark said, but everyone just continued to stare. Klark then slammed a fist through the conference table and everyone but Lionel hurried out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lionel asked.

"This," Klark replied. He walked closer to Lionel and pointed to the cut on his check.

"What happened?" Lionel asked.

"I guess I found my one weakness, these green meteor rocks that are all around Smallville seem to make me weak when I'm around, and then this happened." Klark said. "I've never questioned my powers before and just accepted it, but now I have to know: where did all this come from?"

"Follow me," Lionel said. He led Klark out of the office into the elevator, then pushed a hidden button. They went down below the basement and walked to a room with a massive safe. Lionel punched in a code and the safe door opened.

"Oh my god," Klark said, as he stared at the space ship. "This is how you came into this world."

"So I'm an alien?" Klark asked. "Where am I from?"

"I don't know, but this may eventually help to figure it out." Lionel said as he took out a large diskette-like object with strange symbols written all over it. "This was with you, and it's not made of any material or written in any language known to man. I've had the world's best experts trying to translate it for twelve years."

"And you never learned anything in all this time?" Klark asked.

"I'm still trying," Lionel said.

"You should have at least told me," Klark said. "Instead you used my abilities to further your own business and career !"

"Klark, it's not like that." Lionel said.

"Yes, it's exactly like that !" Klark yelled. "I used my powers to help your career, now it's time for mine." Klark said then super sped out of the safe. Lionel ran for the door as Klark closed it, trapping Lionel inside. "Now it's my time."

Chloe and Pete walked into Lex's mansion and called out. "Lex ?" Chloe called. "We're back !" After there was no response they started looking for him. Chloe walked into a room and saw Lex trapped on the chair. They ran to him and pulled the clubs off. "What happened?"

"Klark, he's lost his mind." Lex said. "We need to stop him."

"But we have no idea where he could be," Pete said.

Just then Whitney, followed by Lana, walked into the mansion. Whitney walked past Pete and Chloe then punched Lex in the face. Lex fell to the ground and Pete held Whitney back. "That's for your brother," Whitney said.

"What has he done now?" Lex asked.

"He attacked us and nearly raped Lana," Whitney said.

"He seemed to be afraid of my necklace," Lana said. "It cut him, then he ran off."

"It cut him?" Lex asked, with disbelief. "Can I see it?"

Lana nodded and passed it to Lex. "It's made from a piece of a meteor rock that crashed here over a decade ago," Lana said.

"Do you mind if I have a loan of it?" Lex asked. "I'll bring it right back."

"Sure, but I don't know what..." Lana began.

"Thanks," Lex said, cutting her off. "Come on guy, let's go." He said, then led Pete and Chloe out to his car.

Lex drove in the car while Chloe stared at him. "Lex, tell us what is going on." Chloe said, but Lex didn't answer. "Why is your brother going crazy and why is this necklace the only thing that seems to stop him? Lex ?"

"It's complicated," Lex said. "And you probably wouldn't even believe it if I told you."

"You'd be surprise at the things I have seen," Chloe said. "Try me."

"Ok, Klark is not my real brother. He was adopted when I was nine," Lex said.

"I know that," Chloe said.

"What you don't know is why he was adopted," Lex said. "My father found him and saw he had powers far beyond any human could ever have. He saw how he could use Klark's powers for his own personal gain and took him in, then tried to mold Klark into his own image."

"That's not so unbelievable," Chloe said. "He was probably mutated by the meteor rocks."

"No one knows this but my father, and I eavesdropped on him saying it so I shouldn't even know it." Lex said. "Klark brought the meteor rocks. He came here in a ship during the meteor shower, which he stores in LuthorCorp."

"He's an alien?" Pete asked.

"Maybe we should see 'them,'" Chloe said to Pete.

"Who are 'them'?" Lex asked.

"The Kents," Chloe replied. "A strange couple that live outside of hermits that live outside of Smallville on a farm. They said that they saw aliens, and the woman claimed that Lionel Luthor stole her child. Most people make fun of them because of the 'alien sighting,' they never had a son and they keep to themselves as much as they can."

"There might be something to what they say then," Pete said.

"Tell me how to get there," Lex said.

Klark drove his Ferrari to a large new building with a sign that read: Summerholt Institute, with a small LuthorCorp symbol at the bottom. He walked in and up to the front desk. "Is Dr. Garner in?" Klark asked the receptionist.

"Yes, he's in his office now." The receptionist said. Klark nodded then walked up a couple of floors to the office. Inside was a middle-aged doctor with short black hair.

"Can I help you Klark?" Dr. Garner asked.

"I hope so," Klark said. "You have some of the meteor rocks in the building now, right?"

"Yes, I use them occasionally for treatments." Dr. Garner replied. "Why?"

"Well my father wants you to conduct some tests with them and my blood," Klark said. "I encountered some earlier and it made me feel kind of sick."

"You, feel sick?" Dr. Garner asked. "Well if you father wants it done, then I guess I'll have to get right on it. Follow me," he said then led Klark out of the office.

Lex arrived at a farm that looked kind of old and rundown with very few animals and old brown fields. As he drove up to the house he looked up to see the 'Kent Farm' sign faded with a couple letters missing. The siding on the house was faded with some hanging off or missing. A few windows were broken with graffiti of aliens drawn on the house and barn.

They got out of the house and walked up to the door. Lex put up his hand to knock on the door, but a shot gun pointed out first. "Who's there ?" A voice asked.

"It's Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, Mr. Kent." Pete said. Lex looked at him, wondering why Pete never said his name.

"Ok kids, you can come in." Jonathan Kent opened the door then saw Lex Luthor. He brought the gun back up but Pete grabbed and held it back. "I'll never let a Luthor into my house !"

"It's ok Mr. Kent, you can trust Lex." Pete said. He struggled with Jonathan with the gun for a moment until Martha walked out.

"Relax Jonathan, we can trust them." Martha said. Jonathan looked at his wife then put the gun down. "Please, come in." She said, then led them into the living room where everyone had a seat. "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. Kent," Chloe said then looked at Jonathan. "Mr. Kent, we're here to talk about the meteor shower."

"Oh more people here to make fun of us, I should've known." Jonathan said.

"No Mr. Kent, we believe you." Lex said. "Chloe has told me about what you said and I know it was all true. The boy you found that day is now my brother, Klark."

"Klark," Jonathan said with a laugh. "That bastard even stole our name."

"Mr. Kent, Klark has gone awol and we wanted to know if you knew anything about him or had anything that was his that no one knows about." Chloe said.

"I took a meteor rock for a souvenir but everyone has some of them," Jonathan said. "Wait, I do have one thing." Jonathan then got up and led them into their storm cellar. He opened up a box that was on a table then took out a small octagonal key with a few strange symbols on it. "I don't know what this is, but it came with him and it's the only thing that Lionel didn't get his grubby hands on."

Jonathan passed the key to Lex and Lex sized it up. "I recognize the type of markings from the ship, but don't know what they mean." Lex said. "It might be able to stop him."

"I want to come with you," Jonathan said.

"Are you sure Mr. Kent?" Chloe asked. "Klark's very powerful and could really hurt you."

"I should've done something twelve years ago and because of my mistake this is happening now," Jonathan said. "I'd be damned if I'm going to stand by and do nothing again."

"Ok, then come along." Lex said. He grabbed a piece of meteor rock and they all went to his car.

Dr. Garner led Klark into a dark laboratory with a light hanging from the ceiling above a steel chair and large machines and computers around. "Ok Klark, lay on the chair and I'll run some tests." Dr. Garner said. "But my only experience with these rocks has been dealing with memories."

"Well you've been seeing me for a long time, and you should know more than anyone else." Klark said.

"I'll try," Dr. Garner said. "You said that this meteor rock cut you?"

"Yeah, on the cheek." Klark replied. "After some time there was a scar, now it's healed. Why?"

"Because it gives me an idea," Dr. Garner said. He opened a lead container then dipped the edge of a needle into some liquidated meteor rock. "I think now, for the first time, I can get a blood sample." Dr. Garner then stuck the needle into Klark's arm, he winced in pain, and took out a small blood sample. Dr. Garner then put a little bit of it under a microscope with a small piece of meteor rock. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good, then let me know if you find anything." Klark said and got up off of the chair then walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Garner asked.

"I've got some business to take care of," Klark said then walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sins of the Father

As Lex drove, Pete looked at the octagonal disk in Jonathan's hand. "Mr. Kent, could I see that disk?" Pete asked. Jonathan passed it to Pete and he got a closer look. "Chloe, these look like the symbols in the caves." Pete said and passed the disk to Chloe.

"You're right," Chloe said. "But how can the caves be related to where Klark came from?"

"Maybe more of them visited in the past," Jonathan said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To LuthorCorp's head office," Lex replied. "When he attacked me he tried to get me to sign over LexCorp, it's a good assumption that's he's trying to get all of LuthorCorp now. It would be much more profitable."

"Do Luthors think about anything besides money?" Jonathan asked.

"Sometimes," Lex replied.

They arrived at LuthorCorp to see Klark's Ferrari parked directly in front of the main doors. Lex pulled up behind it then he and Jonathan got out first. "I want you two to stay here," Lex said to Pete and Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "We can help too."

"In case this meteor rock thing doesn't work, this will be too dangerous for you." Lex replied.

"Hey man, we can handle ourselves." Pete said.

"That's why I want you to stay out here," Lex said. "In case we fail, he's going to be coming out. You call the police and try to stall him until they arrive. They might be able to do something."

Chloe started to get out and Lex held her back, then passed her his cell phone. "Please," Lex said, "do as I say."

"I guess so," Chloe said as Lex and Jonathan went inside. The walked past the deserted main floor, front desk and several elevators.

"Where is he supposed to be?" Jonathan asked.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll know," Lex said. He looked around then walked up to a security office. Lex rammed into the door and it buckled, and did it with Jonathan's help and busted in. Lex walked towards many small televisions sets and took a seat. He looked at them all until he saw Klark. "He's on the top floor."

They ran out and into an elevator up to the top floor. They walked out to hear some noise coming from Lionel's office. Jonathan and Lex nodded to each other, then busted into the office. Klark looked up, confused, as they walked in. "Lex, I was just thinking of you." Klark said.

"You have to give this up Klark," Lex said.

"Have you ever known me to be a quitter?" Klark asked.

"No, but I've never known you to be a maniacal opportunist either." Lex said.

"Well, things change." Klark said. He took a step towards them, then felt a burning and stopped. Klark took the red meteor rock out of his pocket which left a glowing red imprint in his hand. After a minute he put it in his other pocket.

"Klark, what was that?" Lex asked.

"A meteor rock," Klark replied. "It really seemed to improve my personality." He took a few more steps toward them, then Lex took out the green meteor rock. "Ahh !" Klark yelled, as he clutched his stomach and fell to the ground.

"I didn't want to do ths to you, but you left me no choice." Lex said.

"Give me that," Jonathan said and grabbed the meteor rock out of Lex's hand. "'Didn't want to do this,' what's wrong with you?" Jonathan asked. "He deserved this, and more." He said and held the rock closer.

"He doesn't normally act like this," Lex said, then paused. "I have an idea." Lex walked closer to Klark then reached in and pulled the red meteor rock out of his pocket.

"Lex?" Klark asked, as he looked up while wreathing in pain. "Help, please?"

"Ok, put the rock away." Lex said, but Jonathan didn't hear him. Lex then grabbed the rock and threw it out into the hall.

"What happened to me?" Klark asked as he slowly crawled to his feet.

"We're not sure," Lex said. "But it's over now."

"Oh no it's not," Lionel said. He walked in holding the green meteor rock high, and Klark dropped in pain again. Lex walked towards his father but Lionel took out a gun, then Lex and Jonathan backed back. "I guess Dr. Garner was right about these rocks."

"What are you doing dad?" Lex asked. "You could kill him."

"So?" Lionel asked. "This ungrateful little bastard here locked me in a safe downstairs despite all that I've done for him. Sure I may have used his powers to help out every once and a while, but who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't," Jonathan said.

"Mr. Kent?" Lionel asked. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah I bet you weren't expecting to ever see us again, not after you stole our son." Jonathan said.

"He wasn't your son," Lionel said. "You said it yourself."

"That was a mistake," Jonathan said. "He found us, and it was our duty to raise him and protect him from people like you."

"People like me?" Lionel asked. "Do you mean successful people, or people with class, or people that take an opportunity when it arises?"

"No, I mean the pathetic leaches that live off of the misery of others." Jonathan said. Lionel sneered then shot Jonathan in the shoulder. Lex then tackled Lionel to the floor and the gun and meteor rock slid away on the floor. Lex hit Lionel with a right hand, then Lionel kneed Lex in the stomach and the rolled out into the hall.

Lionel threw Lex at the wall then hit him in the stomach and in the face. Lionel threw another punch but Lex blocked them rammed Lionel to the opposite wall. Lex threw Lionel at the stairway but Lionel caught his balance. Lex then jumped and kicked Lionel, then he fell back and rolled down several stairs. Lex ran down the stairs as Lionel climbed to his feet then grabbed Lionel and threw him through the glass of a nearby door. Lex stood still to catch his breath and saw his father hanging in the door, not moving.

Lex walked back into the office to see Jonathan crawl to his feet, holding the gun. Jonathan stared at Lex and Lex froze. Jonathan continued to stare at Lex then set the gun down on the desk. Lex ran over to his brother, grabbed the meteor rock and threw it out of the office window then helped Klark to his feet.

"I can't believe that you risked your life to save me after all I put you through," Klark said to Lex.

"Of course I would, I'm your brother." Lex said. They all walked out of the office and looked down the stairs to see Lionel, still unconscious.

"I guess there's not much hope of working for LuthorCorp ever again," Klark said.

"Well there's always a place for you at LexCorp," Lex said, as they walked out of LuthorCorp


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Set Right

As they all drove back to Smallville, Jonathan went with Klark, telling him about the day of the meteor shower and showed him the disk. "And you found this with me?" Klark asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't give it to Luthor." Jonathan said. "I'm not really sure what it belongs to what the symbols mean."

"It looks like it would fit a slot I saw on the ship," Klark said.

"Pete also said that it looks like it would fit a slot in some underground caves," Jonathan said.

"Underground caves?" Klark asked.

"Yes, just outside of Smallville." Jonathan replied. "He also said that they have symbols similar to the markings on this disk."

"I'd like to see these caves," Klark said.

"Soon," Jonathan said. "Turn here." Klark turned off of the road, then took another road and arrived at the Kent Farm. Jonathan and Klark got out, then Lex's car pulled up behind them and Lex got out.

"So Klark, do you want to get back to the guest house now to get your stuff to go to Metropolis or are you going to stay?" Lex asked.

"Well I'll get my stuff from the guest house later, but I think I'll stay here." Klark said. "I want to here more from the Kents."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later then." Lex said. "Thanks for all of your help Mr. Kent," Lex said and put out his hand.

"It was my pleasure Lex," Jonathan said and shook his hand. "I finally got to spend some time with Klark, and learned that not all Luthors are bad."

"Well if you need me, you know where I'll be." Lex said. He got back in the car and drove on.

Klark and Jonathon walked around the farm to see Lana and Whitney sitting on the porch of her house. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Klark said to Jonathan then started towards Lana's house. Whitney looked up to see Klark approaching then stood in front of Lana.

"Stay away man," Whitney said.

"You should've learned your lesson last time," Klark said. "But I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Whitney asked.

"I want to...uh..." Klark began.

"You want to what?" Whitney asked, impatiently.

"I've never done this before so give me a minute," Klark said. "Lana, I..uh...want to...apologize for before. I wasn't being myself."

"You expect me to forgive you for what you did ?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, you deserve to get your ass kicked !" Whitney said.

"Feel free to try," Klark said, then looked back at Lana. "Well I wanted to say that, now I'll go. If you can forgive me and want to talk, I'll be staying in Smallville for a while." He said, then walked back to the farm.

Meanwhile Lex continued driving to Pete's house to drop him off. "What do you think's going to happen to Klark?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not really sure," Lex said. "He's always been a good kid, just corrupted by our father. If Klark can avoid Lionel, I think it'll be much better for him."

They arrived at the Ross household and Pete got out. "See you later guys," Pete said.

"See you later," they said. "And don't forget about the story on the caves," Chloe added. Pete nodded then went inside as Lex started to Chloe's house.

"I look forward to finding out about those caves," Lex said. "Find out if they have anything to do with Klark."

"If they do, Pete and I will find out." Chloe said.

Klark walked into the caves, holding the octagonal key. He looked around at the symbols and the key in his hand. "They do seem similar," Klark said. "I wonder what I can discover her." He saw a few symbols that were on both the key and walls, then walked a little farther to find the octagonal slot. Klark held up the key and approached the slot.


End file.
